World Swap
by Dark Magician Boy
Summary: Aelita has been living in the real world for a while now, and she's getting the hang of it, right? But when Jeremy ends up trapped in Lyoko, he has to adjust as Aelita did until the five come up with a solution to undo the mishap! Now taking place during
1. Jeremy's Quest

(A/N) Hi. And, uh, welcome to Code Lyoko: World Swap. In this story, we venture into the mysteries of relation, separation, and……. And……. I sound like a teacher, don't I. Sorry, I'm new to this. For this is the first time I have written solo. My first fic was authored by both my big sister (Luthien Eowyn) and I. That first fic was Behind the Cards, but since I'm experiencing writer's block for that story, I figured I'd write this story while the block in my mind thaws. Anyway, enough about me, and onto the story. Ladies and Gents, I present to you Code Lyoko: World Swap. (Dramatic background music. You fill in the blanks, ok?) And also, Code Lyoko does not belong to me. But a good amount of the plot does!

**_World Swap_**  
_By Dark Magician Boy  
Chapter 1: Jeremy's Quest_

"Jeremy?" A virtual voice called. "Jeremy?" This time shouting. "Huh, what?!" Jeremy woke with a start. He had dozed off in front of the screen. His friends were in trouble.

"What's up Aelita?" he said. Aelita was the virtual character that had been made when Lyoko had been. She was dressed oddly and had pink hair. Aelita was the reason they were even there. Otherwise, they would have long since shut off Lyoko.

"Odd and Yumi are in trouble. They're frozen," Aelita reported. "And Oulrick is losing life points fast. His doubles have already vanished."

Jeremy gasped in terror. His friends were in serious trouble. And he couldn't do a thing about it. If they were sent back to the real world, then Aelita was defenseless. And she would be destroyed and never brought to the Earth from the savage, virtual world known as Lyoko.

They were in the polar region of Lyoko, so Jeremy suspected that at least one of them would indeed freeze. But instead to his horror, two were frozen. And it would be thirty more seconds till they thawed. And Jeremy had to force the gears in his head to crank and spin till they made a light bulb go 'PING!.' And this stress was doing his light bulb serious damage.

But then, he got an idea as his fingers began clanking madly on the keyboard in front of him. This trick had saved them more than once. And he had to call on it again in order for it to do it's job.

Normally, this trick was used to call off guardians that would hold them captive. But now, it was going to be used as a decoy while his friends made for the tower to temporarily shut down Xana.

Xana was the virtual being that was never seen in Lyoko, but commonly possessing real world items so they would reek chaos and destruction.

Jeremy typed faster in fear of his friends till a virtual clone of Aelita appeared a few miles away from the four teenagers in Lyoko. Meanwhile, in Lyoko.

X X X

"What's taking Jeremy so long?" Oulrick asked as he took down another wasp. "We should just make a break for the tower." "No. He'll think of something," Aelita said. "The question is what is he doing?" Aelita thought privately while jumping away from a beam that had originated from a block.

It appeared to be an army of Xana's creatures surrounding of them. Herds of insects, dozens of wasps, squadrons of blocks, and a handful of tanks. These were all a select few of Xana's artillery of virtual creatures.

And they were all after one thing. Aelita. Without her, they couldn't deactivate towers and prevent Xana from escaping into the real world. Aelita was the only one who knew the code, and more importantly, do it. Only a virtual being can deactivate the towers. Odd, Yumi, and Oulrick couldn't because if they did, then they wouldn't be able to return to the real world.

But suddenly, they retreated. As if something even more powerful had arrived. They all ran in the same direction towards a glacier as if they had a certain purpose there.

"What happened?" Oulrick asked while the army ran even faster and Yumi and Odd thawed out.

"I created a virtual clone of Aelita," Jeremy said with glee, and everyone applauded. "We couldn't have done it without you, Einstein," Odd said, That was his nickname for Jeremy, on account of Jeremy being a child prodigy.

The four cheered some more, but then remembered why they were there. They had to prevent Xana from launching a rocket and punching a hole in the atmosphere.

The four began at a jog towards the tower, but it eventually turned into a run until they were standing at the base of the tower, and Aelita approached the tower.

"Do your thing, Aelita," Yumi said as Aelita went through the base of the tower. And about thirty seconds later, Jeremy's voice sounded into the air "Return to the past now," and a wave of white light exploded from the tower as Yumi, Odd, and Oulrick were swallowed by it, and thrown into the past along with Jeremy who was lifted from his seat and into the time frame with his friends who were being materialized into the real world.

X X X

"Does anyone have any questions? Ok, good," Jim said making the group of boys drop to the ground and do fifteen pushups without stopping. Jim was their strict physical education teacher at the boarding school they had all been sent to.

Jeremy dropped to the ground and managed to get out of fifteen by only doing five and making them seem abnormally long. Jeremy's brain was built for that kind of situation. A problem solver, deceiver, and all around genius.

Odd and Oulrick however, managed all fifteen. The were built for activities that took place in the physical world, not the mental. Stuff such as skateboarding, rope climbing, and of course, combat in Lyoko.

Yumi was sitting on the bleachers watching the boys struggle with their exercises. This was her free period, so she had finished school for the day. She could have done as much as the boys down on the field. She wasn't miss prissy. Yumi was actually a tomboy.

Unlike her least favorite person, Sissy, who was always trying to charm Oulrick into having a crush on her instead of Yumi. But it never worked on account of Oulrick hating Sissy too.

Yumi was tall, wore leek sheik clothes (which were black), black boots, and had short cut, black hair.

Odd was like his name. Odd. He normally wore purple clothes with a red-violet undershirt, had blonde hair, and a violet splotch on the middle of his hair.

Oulrick wore camouflage colors. A dim yellow shirt, forest green vest and pants, and he had chocolate brown hair.

Jeremy also had blonde hair like Odd, but unlike Odd, he had thick, black glasses. Along with that, he commonly wore a blue sweater with forest green shorts.

And now, the three boys were stuck in last period doing exercises for Jim. Odd was thinking about his puny dog, Kiwi, Oulrick was thinking about Yumi, and Jeremy was thinking about Aelita.

Jeremy had been working on Aelita's materialization for nearly a year now.

He would like nothing more than to see Aelita in the real world. To take a walk with her in the moonlight. To have dinner with her at a romantic restaurant. He had definite feelings for Aelita. He wanted his first actual kiss to belong to her. And that is why he had made it his life's work to bring Aelita to the real world.

Jeremy's thinking was interrupted by the vibration of his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone to see a text message that read "JEREMY! HELP!!!!"

His stomach immediately took a dive when he read the sender was unknown. It could be a trap set by Xana, or Aelita could be in danger. But she had never contacted him on his cell phone.

Something was wrong. And he had to find out.

"Uh, excuse me Jim. I don't feel so well. I have to go to the infirmary," Jeremy said, and Jim leered at him. "Fine, but hurry up," he said.

"And I would like Odd and Oulrick to escort me," Jeremy said, and Jim nearly exploded. "You know what, fine! Anybody else that needs to be excused from my class?" Jim asked impatiently, and Jeremy shook his head, "Uh, no sir," Jeremy snickered while Oulrick and Odd got up and assisted Jeremy to the infirmary.

"Is something wrong on Lyoko?" Oulrick asked, and Jeremy nodded. "I got this message," he said holding up his cell phone, and they both stopped to let Yumi catch up.

"What's up?" she asked, and they showed her the cell phone. "Do you think it's Xana?" she asked, and Jeremy nodded. "Either he sent this message, or he's put Aelita in danger," Jeremy said, and they changed their course to the sewer.

Yumi opened the sewer lid in the clearing of trees as they all slid down with the same question hovering in each of their heads. "What is going on?"

X X X

(A/N) Thanks for reading this far so far, and please review. Who sent the message to Jeremy? Is it Aelita? Xana? Or is it something else?  
Please review while I write the next chapter.


	2. The Infected Scanners

(A/N) Hi y'all and welcome back to Code Lyoko: World Swap! It isn't essential to give introduction (At least I think it isn't). But I just choose to. Tell me if you want the welcome to stay or go away. Anyway, thank you for telling me my mistake, W.W.W. 147. I didn't know that it was spelled Ulrich. When I was typing the 1st chapter, there was nothing in my noggin! Just a big hunk of blind ambition. Anyway, nobody reviewed to say who they thought it was, so you'll just have to find out for yourselves in………

**__**

World Swap

By Dark Magician Boy

__

Chapter 2: The Infected Scanners

Odd and Ulrich let Jeremy go to get their skateboards so Jeremy could get his scooter. Yumi had long since retrieved her skateboard and was well down the sewer tunnel.

They had always used the sewer tunnel as a shortcut to the factory. But today, it seemed as long as the ordinary route.

The Factory was where Lyoko was contained. Well, then again, you couldn't really say that. What it actually held were the scanners.

The scanners were their ticket to Lyoko. They were used to materialize Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and only twice, Jeremy into Lyoko.

Jeremy was the only one who knew how to operate the scanners, which was why he was so vital to the team. The only other person who knew how was Aelita. But she was, of course, stuck in Lyoko.

Once the four reached the tunnel's end, they climbed up a rusty ladder leading to a street in front of the Factory.

They didn't hesitate a second with worry of Aelita's well-being, and rushed into the building.

Yumi was the first to make it inside. When they had discovered the Factory, they also found that the stairs leading into the factory had caved in. So they had hung ropes from the ceiling and would swing down to the elevator that brought Jeremy to the operating lab, and Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich to the scanners.

Yumi swung into the elevator first, then Jeremy, Ulrich, and finally, Odd.

Jeremy then punched the red button that activated the elevator, and the metal door closed as the elevator descended into the depths of the factory.

The elevator came to a stop at the operating lab. It required an access code. Jeremy typed in the numbers needed, and the door opened to the lab.

Jeremy ran to his chair that swirled around a projection of Lyoko, and stopped in front of the computer that ran everything in the factory while Yumi, Ulrich and Odd went further down to the three scanners.

In a few minutes, Jeremy had linked up to Lyoko, and asked for Aelita. Her normal screen popped up, but nobody was there. Jeremy's heart sank as he heard Yumi calling up to him that they were ready to go.

He began typing their transfer coordinates, and everything was going fine. "Transfer Yumi," Jeremy, and he could see a wire frame version of Yumi's battle form downloading. "Transfer Ulrich," he said, and the same thing happened with Ulrich's battle form. "Transfer Odd," Jeremy said for the last time, and Odd's battle form downloaded. And it happened.

Suddenly, the three battle forms appeared on the screen, and each had a blinking exclamation mark in front of it. "Oh no!" Jeremy said. "How is this even possible?" Jeremy thought. Meanwhile, downstairs in the scanner room…

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Yumi closed her eyes, ready to be rushing between the connection of Earth and Lyoko as bright light enveloped her. But instead, the scanner rushed open, and spit her out onto the cold metal floor.

Before she could think about it, Odd and Ulrich were spit to the floor beside her.

"What just happened?" Ulrich said rubbing his head from the new bump on his head.

"Well let's see. It looks like the scanners just spit us out like whenever Kiwi tries to eat one of my socks," Odd said, getting up from the floor and wiping the dust off of his face.

"Ha ha, very funny. Something is very wrong with the scanners, and we need to find out what and fast," Yumi said, getting up from the floor and approaching the elevator.

But suddenly, the doors closed. To the elevator, and to the scanners. And the lights went out.

"Ok Jeremy, very funny. But seriously, shouldn't we be getting off to Lyoko to see if Aelita is ok?" Ulrich said bumping into Odd.

"It isn't me guys. Something is seriously wrong. I can't reach Aelita, the scanners are infected, and the lights have gone out," Jeremy reported. He had put himself on speaker phone.

"Well find out fast, Jeremy. One of the scanners is acting funny," Yumi yelled, and it sure was.

One of the scanners was opening and closing like crazy. It was filling up with black smoke, and making very strange noises.

"Jeremy, get down here!" Ulrich practically screamed as the smoke began billowing out into the room and into the other scanners. And when the smoke enveloped them, it infected the other scanners as they began showing the same symptoms.

Meanwhile, in the operating lab, things were out of control.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

"What's going on?!" Jeremy yelled at the computer. Like it would answer, but it was all Jeremy could do. His chair had locked into place, and he couldn't get out.

The computer was overloading with red exclamation marks, and the Lyoko projection was spinning out of control.

The elevator door was shutting and opening as fast as an out-of-control bus, and the lights were flickering from green to black.

Jeremy's chair had turned into a ride and swirled around the room at an alarming speed, taking Jeremy with it.

"Some-----one stop----- this stu-----pid chair!!! Jeremy said through nauseous breaths as the chair spun even faster.

Meanwhile, in Lyoko…

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jeremy, where are you?!" Aelita shouted as she pounded the screen in front of her. She had been cornered in a tower by a pack of tanks, and they were moving and shaking the tower like an earthquake was upon it.

Her connection to his computer, the factory, even his cell phone had been broken. She had tried to warn him, and that was how Xana had found her.

Xana had located her in the forest region, and attached some sort of virus onto her. But this virus was not just a simple computer virus that could simply be deleted. Xana had made this specially.

He had gone to the real world through the scanners, and infected them with the virus as well. Xana was in search of Jeremy. He was going to drag Jeremy into the scanner, and into Lyoko.

When Aelita found this out, she looked on the positive side of seeing Jeremy. But she remembered the virus. The virus that was meant for a certain reason.

Xana's virus that had attached to her had something to do with the materialization process. Xana had set the materialization coordinates for Aelita's exact spot. And it had trapped her there. She couldn't move her legs.

When Xana brought Jeremy to Lyoko, he would be in Aelita's exact location. And that would force Aelita into the real world, leaving Jeremy stuck in Lyoko. And Aelita had to warn Jeremy.

Xana had sent a false alarm to Jeremy, so they would be lured to the Factory. Aelita couldn't believe it. She had been used as a pawn in Xana's cruel joke. She just hoped that the virus had scared Jeremy and the others from the factory. But it hadn't. Only because they couldn't leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX

Jeremy tried to reach the computer, but his chair pulled him away. It was going up and down now, shaking Jeremy like a kid shook a soda for a joke.

The computer was acting very strangely. Xana's symbol had appeared all over it, and it appeared as if it were downloading Jeremy. A virtual shell of his own.

The download line went up and down over him like crazy, and Jeremy suspected something was wrong. And something was.

"Oh Jeremy," a cold, heartless voice called out to him, and the elevator burst open.

Jeremy would have jumped a foot into the air (had it not been for the chair restraining him) as black mist crept over from the elevator to his chair.

"Xana," Jeremy squeaked, and the mist swallowed him. "HELP!!" Jeremy screeched as he was dragged into the elevator.

The elevator dropped to the scanner room, and dragged Jeremy to the center scanner.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were trying to reach Jeremy, but they were being levitated off of the ground, and were paddling through the air, trying to get down to the scanner that was pulling Jeremy in. But it was too late.

"Scanner, Jeremy," a deep, evil voice said, and the door to the scanner that Jeremy had been forced into slammed shut. "HELP ME!!!" they heard Jeremy screaming and pounding as the scanner began warming up.

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were dropped to the ground, and they ran up to the scanner. Odd started pounding on the scanner door as Yumi and Ulrich pulled with all their might on the door. But it would not budge.

"Transfer Jeremy," the evil voice repeated, and the scanner lit up in a flash of blinding light.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Jeremy pounded on the walls, but stopped in fear of ruining the equipment as the ring of light came up.

He was slowly lifted into the air, and the scanner lit up with an explosion of light, and Jeremy was sent flying into a tunnel of wires, and for the first time, he actually went to Lyoko.

"JEREMY!!!" Jeremy heard at the end of the tunnel, and he suspected it was Aelita at the end of the tunnel. But she wasn't at the end of the tunnel.

"JEREMY!!!" Aelita screamed again, but Jeremy noticed something. Aelita was right across from him in the tunnel. Just as Jeremy was making the switch from real to virtual, Aelita was going from virtual…to real.

Jeremy's clothes stayed the same, just a 3-D version of them, but Aelita's clothes changed.

Her ordinary Lyoko fashion morphed into a pink sweater, brown school shoes, and blue shorts. Then Jeremy realized what was happening.

Xana was switching them. He had attached a virus to Aelita, and when Jeremy's genetic code was read in the scanner, that would send her to the real world. And now, they would be forced to take each other's places in each other's worlds.

Jeremy reached his hand towards Aelita as he was pulled into the tower, and Aelita was pulled into the scanner. He was spit out onto the platform, with only two senses. Sight and hearing.

He turned around to see the portal closing as Aelita hit the scanner's surface, and the hole to the real world closed.

Jeremy sat down and began thinking. "This isn't over Xana," Jeremy said, and he lay down on the platform, thinking of how he was going to undo the giant mess that Xana had just created.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

The scanner calmed down and opened, issuing a bunch of smoke, and Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich ran toward the mist, expecting to see Jeremy in a heap.

"How did you get out of that one, Einstein?" Odd said, and the lump in the mist began weeping.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Yumi asked approaching the lump.

"Yes, I'm okay. But I'm not Jeremy," the voice of a young girl sounded, and a pink- haired teen emerged from the fog, making Yumi's, Odd's, and Ulrich's mouths drop.

"Aelita?" They all said in perfect unison, and Aelita nodded.

"But then…. Where's Jeremy?" Odd asked, and Aelita cried even more.

"He's in Lyoko," Aelita said, and they all three gasped.

"Well…do you know how to undo it?" Yumi asked, and Aelita shook her head very sadly.

"I don't," Aelita cried, and collapsed onto Yumi's shoulder, unconscious. She remained unconscious all the way back to Jeremy's room.

"Xana, what have you done?" Ulrich asked into the night as Kiwi began licking Aelita's face clean of tears, and Jeremy popped up on his computer.

"He's made a switch that is currently undoable," Jeremy said as they crowded around his computer.

"Where is the materialization program?" Ulrich asked, and Jeremy began.

"I saved it within the four regions of Lyoko. There's no way I can retrieve the other three. I don't have any weapons," Jeremy said.

"We'd have to come there one day at a time," Yumi said, and Jeremy nodded.

"The maximum you can retrieve per day is 50 per tower, so it will take approximately eight days," Jeremy said. "And I don't think we should risk taking Aelita to Lyoko. Since I don't know what type of virus Xana used, one of us may be deleted," Jeremy explained, and they all gasped.

"So Aelita? Can you last for eight days in Jeremy's world as an exchange student from Japan with the name Aelita Lyoko?" Yumi asked, pretty much filling in the holes for Aelita, and Aelita nodded.

"And Jeremy? Can you take Aelita's place in Lyoko, and enter the correct code whenever we need to undo Xana's doings?" Ulrich asked, and Jeremy nodded.

So for the next few days, they were going to have to make do while Xana schemed in his lair to destroy Jeremy for good, and keep Aelita in the real world with the virus, so he would never be shut down. And when they cracked, he would be waiting.


	3. Aelita Vs the Teachers

(A/N) Hi everybody! Hello, and uh, welcome. Even though you already know what this is, oh well, it's the attack of the optional welcoming. You can tell me if you don't want it anymore in your reviews. If you do, then you can tell me. I won't be upset. Anyway, this chappy three of World Swap. Sorry it took me awhile. School work, ya know. Review if you vote it annoying, or if ya don't. Anyvay, iv you vant, I vill vork on ze next chapter sooner, ya! On with the chapter. Thank you for reviewing, AngelBolt. Your review touched me to write, er, type. Janika, sorry fer not mentioning you in my last chapter, but obviously by now, it is indeed a trap. Onto the chapter. For real this time!

**__**

World Swap

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter 3: Aelita vs. the Teachers

"Where is Jeremy?" the algebra teacher asked (If anyone knows her name, please tell me!)

"Uh, he is in….. Japan!" Ulrich said. "Yeah, Japan!" Odd repeated. "But his cousin is here. It's only for a week or two," Ulrich explained, and the teacher nodded.

"Well, as long as somebody is here, we can continue the lesson," the teacher said to Aelita. "What is your name young lady?" she asked.

"Aelita…….. Lyoko," Aelita responded. "Very well, have a seat and we will begin the lesson," the teacher said, and everyone sat except for Aelita.

"Is there a problem, Miss. Lyoko?" the teacher asked, and Aelita nodded, then pointed to the equation on the board.

"Your warm up is incorrect," Aelita reported, and the teacher did a double take.

"Excuse me, Miss. Lyoko? What is incorrect?" she asked in a haughty tone of voice, and Aelita walked up to the chalkboard for what was going to be a very long class.

XXX

"And that is how a computer system operates," Aelita finished. An hour had passed. Aelita was covered in chalk dust, the teacher's mouth was hanging as far as it could, and the class was wide eyed.

Aelita had drawn the entire schematics of a computer, and drawn the paths of electric currents, where data flowed and was stored, and how it got internet access. Not only had she done that, but she had spent the entire class doing it. It was time for lunch.

"Good going Aelita," Odd said as they walked out of class.

"I didn't even know that a warm up could last half of class. You got us out of it faster than Kiwi is short," Ulrich said happily as they walked out the door to meet Yumi.

"I saw clouds of chalk coming out of the window. What was going on in there?" Yumi asked.

"Aelita gave the teacher _her_ explanation on how computers worked," Odd said. "And that just so happens to be her best subject. I wonder why?" Odd asked the air, and Ulrich gave him a soft punch.

"All I did was tell her about the circuitry paths and modems, hard-drives, internet access." Aelita went on, and Odd and Ulrich said in unison "We better get her to her room."

So they dragged her to Jeremy's room where they had lunch and loaded Jeremy onto the computer.

"So how was her first day?" Jeremy asked as he appeared on screen.

"Pretty good," Odd snickered.

"Well, I hope she enjoyed herself because there are pulsations running wild in the desert region," Jeremy reported, and they all listened in for the news.

"It started out a few hours ago. I thought it was just some rogue cubes at first, but then, I poked my head outside the tower to see ripples swallowing up the ground. Something tells me that that isn't normal on Lyoko," Jeremy finished, and Aelita nodded.

"What has he possessed?" Yumi asked, and to their surprise, Jeremy screamed!

"What is it?" Ulrich questioned, and Jeremy pointed his three dimensional hand behind them. They each slowly turned, and each gave a yelp of fright when they turned to see a pool of green sludge.

"What is it?" Ulrich repeated.

"Radioactive acid. Just a touch will melt you into, well, a puddle," Jeremy, and he retreated into Lyoko just as the sludge jumped up to form a hand. The hand reached over, and came in contact with the computer.

The desk went first. Its legs collapsed, and the wooden flat top melted into a brownish puddle that sizzled, burned, and was absorbed into the hand, making it bigger.

Jeremy's computer than crashed down to the sludge. The monitor melted into a gray goop, and was absorbed into the hand. Then, the plating of the computer melted away to reveal microchips which only remained intact for three seconds. They then melted into an orange slime, which was of course, absorbed into the hand.

Then, the hand turned to the four teens, with the red symbol of Xana appearing on the palm. The only problem was that there were no teens. The closest teens were already running for their lives, and arriving at a high tech factory.

XXX

"Transfer Odd," Aelita said into the speaker. They had arrived at the factory a few minutes ago due to the shortcut, and Aelita was at the controls.

"Transfer Yumi," Aelita continued. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd had obviously used their skateboards, but it took Aelita a few extra seconds in order to learn how to use Jeremy's scooter.

"Transfer Ulrich," Aelita said. She hoped that Jeremy would remain safe, when he was weaponless. To be weaponless is probably the dumbest thing to do next to walking up to Jim and asking to be excused from class without an excuse at all.

"Scanner Yumi," Aelita said, and Yumi was sent into Lyoko. "Scanner Ulrich," Aelita said, and then Ulrich was sent into Lyoko. "Scanner Odd," Aelita finished, and Odd was thrown into Lyoko.

XXX.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd materialized from the air, and dropped to the ground as Jeremy greeted them

"So where's the tower?" Yumi questioned, and Jeremy turned pointing to a tower off in the distance. So they began their long trek, never encountering monsters.

"This is just a little too easy," Ulrich said as they drew nearer, and he was right, as cubes dropped from the air and began their assault on them.

"Jeremy, hide!" Yumi warned as she took her battle position, and Jeremy ran for cover, and found beneath a tree stump.

Odd jumped and took fire. "Laser Arrow!" he yelled as arrow heads blasted out of his furry glove, and embedded themselves into the pupil of Xana's eye as the creatures burst into flames, then disappeared.

"Triangulate!" Oulrick shouted, and two more Oulricks jumped out from behind Oulricks jumped out from behind Oulrick's back, and attacked the newly arrived tank, which vanished after the strike.

Yumi didn't have a battle cry, but she did have weapons. She threw her fan which soon became a deadly, circular light which sliced through the oncoming wasps. The wasps fell to the ground, lifeless for a second, then also vanished.

Jeremy was amazed by the combat on Lyoko. He was considering creating his own battle form with a signature move. How about 'mind control'? Or possibly 'brain wash'?

He was thrilled with the possibilities, and didn't notice that the fight was over until Yumi came over and shook him out of his trance.

"Come on Einstein, let's go," Odd yelled, and Jeremy popped up from the bush.

"Sorry, just, thinking," Jeremy said, unrolling his blue sweater sleeves.

They ran down the path, further towards the tower.

(By the way, I'm deciding that this is actually during season 2 now since I wasn't inspired to write more till I saw it, so just pretend that the beginning is different, Ok? Ok, on with the sorry, sorry to interrupt you)

Aelita tried to access the Jeremy's de-virtualization program, but it was said to have been quarantined by an anti virus program at the moment.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, since she knew that program had been created by Xana, so it was pointless to try and get past it now.

"You think the answer's in Carthage?" Odd asked as the continued running.

"The fifth sector you mean? I doubt it, too obvious," Ulrich said, looking towards the tower glowing red in the distance.

"It wouldn't hurt to check though," Yumi said, and Jeremy thought. He had never seen the interior of Carthage, and he would be interested to see this.

Finally, they came to the tower, and Jeremy fell through the wall on it to the interior.

Jeremy walked to the center of the tower room, and he slowly floated up towards the platform above, as Aelita would always do.

Aelita sighed of relief, but then saw a glowing, green sludge oozing out of the walls.

"Hurry it up guys, Xana has gotten in," Aelita said urgently.

Jeremy put his hand forward as the touch screen appeared.

He put his hand onto it, and words appeared on the screen.

RECOGNIZING DNA…. The words beeped.

"Come on, hurry up," Jeremy said anxiously.

"GUYS, HURRY UP!" Aelita screamed into the loud speaker. The slime had formed a puddle, which had morphed into a humanoid being, which was approaching Aelita. The slime left behind burned through the floor, and seeped down towards the scanners.

DNA RECOGNIZED. JEREMY, the screen said. The words then changed.

CODE?

Jeremy immediately typed in LYOKO, and it beeped.

Back at the lab, the slime froze in it's place.

Aelita breathed a sigh of relief, ran back to the keyboard, and his the RETURN key.

"Return to the past now," she said quickly as a blinding white light came from the center and absorbed the entire Earth.

XXX

"Is there a problem, Miss. Lyoko?" the teacher asked.

Aelita blinked. So that's what it was like to time travel in the real world. She could still fell the warm feeling of the lab chair on her back. It was a very confusing feeling.

"Uh… Your warm-up is incorrect," Aelita said, and she walked up to the chalkboard, beginning the same day she had begun several hours ago.

XXX

So Aelita, who was covered in chalk dust, along with Odd and Ulrich walked out of the classroom. Yumi had finished her school day. But Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd still had gym with Jim.

They walked out onto the fields. Aelita crossed her fingers and hoped that all the running that she had done on Lyoko had made her physically fit.

"Ok, everybody is required one hundred yards for the president's fitness today, so warm up,  
Jim said gruffly. "As if you have a choice," he mumbled under his breath, and walked to the stands to sit.

Odd ran first. Being the joker of the class, well… he made a joke of it by 'accidentally' losing his path on a straight run.

Ulrich actually did pretty good. There was a reason why he could move so fast as a ninja on Lyoko.

Aelita felt a nervous feeling in her stomach. She had never done this before, and was scared she would do bad.

She took a deep breath, and took off as Jim yelled 'GO!' down the track.

Jim's mouth dropped as he saw the pink flash blur across the track.

Aelita turned around after crossing the finish line and ran back to Jim to see his jaw had dropped several inches.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked Yumi who had jogged up to her and Jim.

"In your case, it's bad. In his case, it's good," Yumi said, and Aelita scratched her head.

"Why is it bad for me?" Aelita asked after class, along with the school day ended.

"Because your going to be his first pick for everything now, and you're only here for two weeks," Odd smirked, scratching Kiwi on the head.

"Kiwi's a nice dog," Aelita said, allowing him to lick her hand.

"Yeah, all dog's are like that. They just see life as one big party," Odd explained, and Kiwi looked up at him with big old Bambi eyes.

Suddenly, Jeremy came up on screen.

"I've located the memory flie, let's go," Jeremy said.

The group ran out, not even questioning as Jeremy retreated back into the tower.

"I hope I can do this," Jeremy said, looking down at the stream of data below him. He needed to get to the forest sector. The file was somewhere in Carthage, and that was the first suggested place on how to get there.

He held his breath, and jumped down into the never ending blue.

The data stream caught him, and he was blown into the next tower in the forest section.

"That was actually kind of… fun!" Jeremy breathed as he walked through the tower wall and into the forest section.

AN: So, are you happy I'm back? Frankly, I am too. Please review.


	4. Digital Dogs

(A/N) Sorry I've been taking so long. My inspiration tanks were running on low. Any way, welcome back if you have been reading this story for a while (if you're still reading it), or if you're just joining, welcome. Last chapter, I decided that this story takes place during season 2, so fill in the blanks please. I just saw the pilot episode of Code LYOKO (Garage Kids), and it's actually pretty good. But, you don't want to listen to me rambling on and on, let's get on with the story.

**__**

World Swap

Chapter 4: Digital Dogs

By Dark Magician Boy

Yumi's eyes drooped. She had finished the test early.

"So, what are you doing after class?" a voice said, and Yumi turned to see William.

"I'm……," Yumi said, wishing that she could just blurt out that she was going to a virtual world to find bits and pieces of memory for a materialization.

"Out," she finished, and William turned back to finish his test.

Ulrich sighed, looking out the window lazily as Aelita explained and rewrote the Theory of Evolution on the chalkboard.

"And if you look here, you can see that," she continued, making the teacher's mouth continue to lower in astonishment.

Odd made an origami out of spare paper. It looked just like Kiwi.

Wait a second… Kiwi!

Jeremy had always reminded Odd to feed Kiwi, and since he wasn't here, he had forgotten to feed Kiwi!

Odd watched the clock nervously until the half hour was over, and free period began.

He grabbed Aelita and Ulrich by the hand, and ran off towards his room, praying that they wouldn't find a dog skeleton.

Odd leaned to his door, listening for any sounds. Nothing, except….. Jeremy!

The door burst open for Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich to see Kiwi finishing off a bowl of dog food, and Jeremy on the computer screen.

"You know Odd, Kiwi is actually pretty smart! When given instructions I mean," Jeremy said, and Odd looked at him annoyed, wishing he could pinch his virtual nose.

Kiwi looked up a them, barked happily, and jumped up into Odd's hands.

"Well, go and get Yumi. I found the first file," Jeremy said, and without asking, each of them ran off to get Yumi, then ran into the factory.

"Ok everybody, into the scanners," Aelita instructed as the three went downstairs to the scanner room. Odd set Kiwi down by Aelita.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich," Aelita said, scrolling over the three cards.

"Virtualization!" she said, and the three were sent through the process, then came to Lyoko.

"Come on, let's go," Jeremy said, popping out from behind a boulder.

The group ran to the edge of the mountain sector, and Aelita typed in the password.

"Scipio," she said, typing the password as a giant white thing resembling a contact lens came down from the sky.

The transport spun around them, and took off towards Carthage.

The four arrived in the main hallway, as the room began to spin quickly till a hallway formed out in front of them.

"Let's go!" Ulrich said, taking off into the hallway as the countdown started.

The other three started behind them, since they didn't have super speed powers.

Eventually, the group came to the arena.

"The key is on the ceiling," Aelita said, and the four looked up to see the symbol with the key sticking out of it.

"Let's get to work," Yumi said, focusing on Jeremy as he began to float up towards it.

Several creepers crawled into the arena, and Odd and Ulrich stationed themselves around Yumi as Jeremy floated further up.

The creepers blasted, but not at Odd and Ulrich. They blasted at Jeremy.

Jeremy took the hits, as his life points dropped a bit.

"Here comes the Overboard," Aelita said as the purple hover-board appeared in front of Odd.

Odd jumped on and took a straight incline towards Jeremy, and hovered in front of him to protect him from the creepers.

"Ten seconds left!" Aelita warned, and Jeremy began to speed up going up.

The creepers kept blasting, and kept missing as Jeremy shot up, until his head hit the key. But nothing happened.

"No!" Ulrich said, looking around to see the hallways closing around them.

The creepers ran out of there just in time.

"Oh no!" Aelita yelled as the room closed off.

Suddenly, the whole entire sector turned into some sort of Rubric's Cube, as all the room began to switch around. She lost contact and visual of the other four.

"No! I'd need a dog's sense to find them now!" Aelita said, leaning down to cry.

But when she leaned down, she saw Kiwi at her legs, and an idea hatched in her brain.

Aelita began to type madly to create a new virtual body, then set up the scanner timer. She'd risk going there too.

She picked up Kiwi and ran into the elevator, going down to the scanner room.

Aelita placed Kiwi in one scanner, and walked into the other.

"Stay. Good boy!" Aelita called across to Kiwi right before the doors closed.

The lights beneath her began to light up, as she slowly lifted from the ground, and lights around her began to spin, until there was a bright flash, and she was flying through tunnels.

Aelita saw Lyoko form in her eyes, and she dropped down to the ground.

She looked over to see her plan work, and dived over just in time to catch Kiwi.

Virtual Kiwi was strange. He looked exactly like he did in the real world, only… virtual.

Aelita put aside this fact, put him in her arms, and ran into the closest tower.

She opened up a screen to check on their stats. Good. They both still had their virtual DNA, and the life support systems were fine.

Kiwi barked behind her, and Aelita turned around to see him just about to go over the edge.

"No Kiwi. Bad boy," she said, snatching him up, and setting the transport on timer.

Aelita ran out with Kiwi towards the edge of the ice sector, and waited.

Sure enough, the white orb dropped down from the sky, took them both in, and flew off behind the bright light to Carthage.

Aelita didn't waste time as she set down Kiwi and the hallway opened up.

She ran off into Carthage, and Kiwi followed her into the arena, where they saw the key on the other side of the room.

Aelita materialized a path of blocks, and she balanced her way over, whereas Kiwi simply jut walked over since he was small enough.

Aelita pushed the button with plenty of time to spare.

The floor came up to the room, making getting around much easier.

She and Kiwi ran into the next room, which led to the elevator.

Aelita held Kiwi in her arms, and jumped onto the quickly moving elevator as it shot up to the next room.

Kiwi whimpered. Being a dog, and never have been virtualized before, he wasn't used to seeing rushing things, and to be missing two of his senses.

The elevator finally hit their destination, and Aelita ran out with Kiwi, and opened up the screen.

She resisted the temptation to open up X.A.N.A.'s files, and went straight to her destination.

"12.5 PERCENT OF MATERILIZATION JEREMY PROCESS RECOVERED" The screen said.

"Yes!" Aelita said, and she ran back into Carthage to look for the other four.

"Okay boy," Aelita said, setting down Kiwi after they had made it past the elevator.

"Find Odd," she said. Kiwi knew this trick.

He took off into the hallways. Aelita had managed to virtualize the Overbike from the screen. She hopped on, and took off after Kiwi deep into Carthage.

They moved very quickly through Carthage, searching room after room, avoiding the monsters, until they came to one that a lot of yelling sounds were coming from.

Aelita crouched down on the floor, and began to sing as the wall in front of her and Kiwi faded away.

Kiwi ran in before her, and before the other four knew they were there, Kiwi was chewing on Odd's foot.

"What the- KIWI?" Odd yelled, looking down to see his dog, and Aelita ran up.

"Aelita, you're supposed to be at the computer!" Jeremy yelled, making Aelita crouch down.

"And what's more, why did you bring Kiwi? The scanner's aren't ready to handle canine DNA!" Jeremy continued, and Aelita crouched down further.

"Jeremy, stop it!" Yumi defended, bringing Aelita up.

"And also, if she hadn't taken the risk, they would have never found us,' Ulrich said, and Jeremy silenced.

"Plus I've always wondered what Kiwi would look like on Lyoko!" Odd joked, cradling Kiwi.

"Ok, ok, I guess I was wrong. But there's one thing I have to ask. How are you guys going to get out of here!" Jeremy said, and Aelita smiled.

"That should be happening in about 3.… 2.…. 1," she said.

Suddenly, the transport came down from the ceiling, absorbed the six of them, and flew back to the forest region.

Aelita had the transport timed, so if she hadn't found them by eight minutes.

Aelita slowly walked into a tower, and floated up to the upper area.

She accessed the materialization process, as she floated further up, past the platform. The files flew around her, and she was brought back to Earth.

Aelita didn't waste any time as she ran into the elevator, and went up to the lab to materialize the other four.

"Materialization Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd," she said. On Lyoko, the three digitized into the air, and transferred back.

"Materialization Kiwi," she said when one of the scanners was free. On Lyoko, Kiwi stared as his body vanished, there was a bright light, and he reappeared in the scanners.

The second the doors opened, he ran out and jumped into Odd's arms, safe and sound.

Eventually, they all got back to the lab.

"Hey Jeremy, guess what? I got an eighth of your DNA," Aelita said, and Jeremy yelled out on happiness from within the tower.

"It was a good day. For all of us. Even Kiwi!" Jeremy joked, and everybody laughed as Kiwi jumped around, licking everybody on the face.

(A/N) My dream is to see virtual Jeremy on the show, but my second dream for Code LYOKO is to see virtual Kiwi. That I think would be a funny site, which is I wrote this chapter. Please review!


End file.
